


Back In The Green Valley

by Schneefresser



Category: Stinz (Comics)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Hugging, Missing Scene, Self-Sacrificing Loyalty (with a happy ending), Uniforms, making centaurs cry, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneefresser/pseuds/Schneefresser
Summary: Treat for Writing Rainbow Green!
Relationships: Stinz Löwhard/Brüna Löwhard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Back In The Green Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/gifts).

She remembered that old uniform from when it was new and spotless and ironed smooth: she remembered it from her wedding day. He'd had a sword by his side, then, his shoes were polished bright and his tail cut in what he said was the military fashion.

She'd feared for a long time it might be how she'd always have to remember him: that he'd become a memory to turn around in her hands on quiet evenings like the box of his letters and her own wedding dress.

Now his grey coat was worn and crumpled, and patched with crude stitches by clumsy fingers that didn't know how to hold a needle. It was also stained in tears and snot because she cried into his chest, sobbed without end not from sorrow or even happiness, unable to feel anything more, while her fingers dug into his shoulders because she thought he might disappear if she let go.

But he did not take his arms from around her, and that made all the years of holding it together by herself not matter much, just for one moment.

"I'm home now," he repeated, as if she hadn't heard him the first time.


End file.
